


Only Gods Could Compose

by oakblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblood/pseuds/oakblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always seen the beauty in things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Gods Could Compose

Sam has always seen the beauty in things, things regular people wouldn’t glance twice at: the juxtaposition of red leaves against blue sky, a shaft of sunlight through dust, a white picket fence, pristine and new, a scraped knee and a mother kissing it better, a well polished knife and the smooth click of a gun, Dean when he first wakes up, eyes heavy with sleep and a petulant look on his face, glaring at the mirror with a toothbrush in his mouth, Jo laughing, wiping down a dirty glass with a dirtier rag, Bobby stirring yet another can of baked beans on his run down stovetop.

But this, this is real beauty. Castiel, eyes carefully blank, walls built high but cracked; Sam can see through to the lightning inside, writhing and clawing. Cas with his jaw clenched, silent, foreboding, _how dare you_. Dean thinks its Sam who has the rebellious, explosive temper; but Cas, Cas is a sight in his quiet rage. Cas, a hurricane and forest fire combined, a storm that finally tears through it's bonds and flashes, blinding, electrifying, breathtaking and awful. Cas with his lips drawn tight and spitfire glare and blood on his knuckles, fisted desperately over words he dares not speak. 

Sam captures the storm, holds in gentle hands until it thrashes itself out, leaving only Cas. He presses his fingers into Cas’s palm, tracing the lines, he murmurs words into Cas’s hair, nonsense words that don’t matter to anyone but them. He presses a kiss to Cas’s temple and Cas leans into Sam’s embrace, still beautiful even after the storm splutters and comes to an end.


End file.
